


Spilled Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Feels, Fluff, French Kissing, Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), I've never really written nsfw before for a fic so it'll probably only happen like once, Japanese Keith (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Just wait for the, Kissing, Lance is so gay i'm not sorry, M/M, Manager x Rocker, Nsfw?, This is honestly so precious, blowjob, klance, puns, so is keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spilled Milk's lead singer, Lance McClain, falls for his manager, Keith Kogane, what will he do? To make matters worse, they're both dating other people! What will become of these two?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Please note all characters in this are depicted as in their 18-27 year old age range, and are legal to have sex, drink, or do any other acts shown. This includes but isn't limited to having sex and drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat drenched the Cuban’s face. Thousands of hands reached out in hopes of just one touch, even if it lasted for less than a second. Voices screamed lyrics along with the musician, however the music blaring from the speakers was so loud that no one could hear themselves shout. Cell phones lit up the stadium as they recorded the performance.

 

After three encore songs the singer was escorted offstage by his security.

“Great show tonight, Lance.” Keith, his manager, commented as they walked to his dressing room. It wasn't much. A mirror with bright lights for his artists to do his makeup. A chair in front of it. Frames lined one of the walls of autographed pictures of those who had performed here before Lance.

A long red couch was pushed against the opposite wall. Immediately he flopped down on it and pushed back his sweat dripping curls. 

“Thanks.” He replied hoarsely. “I need a haircut. Do we have time for that tomorrow?”

“Yes, when we leave tomorrow we can do it. We have two days to get to our next venue.”

“Great.” He smiled and stretched out, kicking off his shoes. He curled up with his back to Keith, relaxing for the evening.

“Night Lance. See you in the morning.” Keith said softly as he left the dressing room, turning the light off.

 

With a sigh he pulled down his ponytail, waving over one of the security guards. Immediately he came over with a grin.

Hunk. He was this big Hawaiian boy. He was very sweet but knew when to be forceful. He was probably Lance and Keith’s favorite of the guards. 

“Lance fell asleep in his dressing room, will you watch his door for a few hours?” Keith grinned up to him.

“Of course. No problem.” Hunk gave a candy-sweet grin before moving to stand against the door.

 

Keith went back to the bus that sat behind the building surrounded by a fence, girls were still standing by in hopes of a glimpse of their favorite star. Some actually cheered for Keith, only the hardcore stans knew his name and cheered for him. He simply waved to the girls and stepped into the tour bus. Shutting the door and locking it behind him he moved to one of the three beds of the bus.

He hated the damned bus, not everyone got a bed every night. Lance always did. That was Keith’s call though. If he was sore and exhausted then he didn't get to do as many shows. And that meant angry fans and less money coming in to them all.

The lights were already off but he flipped them on to take off his shoes and blazer jacket. He lied the jacket over the table that jetted out of the wall and could be put up for more room. He shoved his shoes under the twin sized bed before taking off his belt and just tossing it down on the floor. He clicked the lights back off and padded back to bed. With a small sigh he flopped on his back. As soon as he closed his eyes someone opened the door to the bus, annoyed eyes peeled back open.

One of the roadies, Keith didn't even know her name, smiled slightly as she stepped in. 

“Were you sleeping Keith?” She asked mousley. 

“I was trying, yes.” He huffed.

“I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you.” Her face matched her voice. She was pale and short. Her hair came down to her mid back and was a dirty blonde. She had brown eyes that were as big as her head. She could lift as much as the other roadies, and was great with wiring the sound systems for the shows. 

“What about?” He asked, the irritation soaking his voice’s tone.

“Us.” She mumbled.

Keith quirked a brow. “What about  _ us?” _

“Um, well, we’ve been friends for a while now,” Not really. “And I've been meaning to say this for a while now…” She took a long pause. So long it was actually irritating him more. “I have a crush on you.” She suddenly sputtered out.

Keith froze, although he was practically unmoving already. “You what?” Was all he could manage.

“I-I have feelings for you.”

“Oh.” He didn't know what to say without sounding rude. Or terrible. Slowly he sat up, it wasn't like he could sleep now anyways. “Well, um, what does that mean exactly?”

“That I'd like to date you.” She said in a ‘Isn't it obvious’ voice. 

“And are you asking me out or just telling me?”

“Asking.” She replied meekly.

“I'll think about it.” He said softly. “Goodnight.” 

 

No. There was no way he was dating a girl he didn't even know the name of and that he was stuck on a tour with. No. There was no way in hell. 

In the morning Keith made his way out of the bus to go see Lance. Hunk was asleep on the ground beside the door. He smiled slightly at him before lightly tapping on the door. He entered after no reply. Lance was half asleep at his make up table, on his phone.

“People are pissed.” He said once Keith was in and the door was shut.

“Why?” He asked simply, stepping closer to peer at his phone.

“Because I didn't greet anyone afterwards. Neither did Shiro. They're complaining on my twitter, Shiro’s, and the band’s. And I think yours.”

“You don't have to greet them. There was no meet and greet mentioned.”

“I know, but I usually do after shows and—”

“Most of your shows don't have encores.” Keith said softly. “And aren't back to back. I'll post something later as an apology, but you don't owe it to them.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” Lance sighed. His voice was hoarse.

“If your voice still sounds like that we can wait a few days for the next show.” Keith offered.

“I'll be fine by the time we get there.” He gave a soft grin. God. Keith could see why the girls just  _ melted.  _ Wait. What? No. That was inappropriate. He was his manager. He wasn't supposed to have feelings, for clients at least.

“Keith? Are you alright?” Lance asked softly. “You look like you just saw a lion or something.”

“Have you ever been asked out by someone you didn't really know? Or liked for that matter?” He asked hesitantly.

“Besides weirdos on my social media? No, not really. I usually do the asking out.”

“Oh.” 

“Why? Who asked you out?” He asked, almost defensively. Who was Lance kidding? It  _ was  _ defensively.

“One of your roadies. I don't even know her name. The tiny blonde one.”

“Stevie? I thought she was gay.” He said softly to himself. “Do you not like her?”

“Not the way she likes me. I don't even know her. Why should I go out with her?”

“Well, she's really sweet. Maybe take her on one date and see if you have anything actually in common. If not then don't date her anymore.”

“Wouldn't it be awkward after that?”

“As long as you don't fuck her, you'll be fine.” Lance laughed, but he was completely serious. He doubted Keith was ‘sex on the first date’ type. But maybe he was. He didn't know, he wished he did though. He'd love to take Keith on a date, but that was his secret. It was probably inappropriate for him to have feelings for his manager, right?


	2. Chapter 2

“Why don’t you tell her now?” Lance asked as he and Keith sat in the basketball stadium, watching the roadies carefully pack up everything so they could hit the road sooner, rather than later. 

“Two reasons,” Keith sighed. “One, I don’t want her to try and be sappy with me the entire drive to Ohio. Two, she’s working.” 

“That makes sense…” Lance supposed. “But when are you going to take her out?”

“Probably during your show on Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Lance murmured. 

“What’s wrong?” Keith looked up to him then. 

“It’s nothing. It’ll just be weird to not have you at my show.”

“I won’t miss the whole thing. I’ll be back before it’s over.”

Keith smiled then. Lance, then, flushed a deep scarlet. He didn’t smile too often, but when he did— holy shit, it was beautiful.

“W-What’s wrong now?” Keith stammered. “Are you getting sick? We can put off the next show if we need to.” He had been suddenly taken aback by Lance’s blush, and that with his hoarse voice made him worry that he was getting ill. It was normal for lead singers to get ill while touring. And then usually the rest of the band followed. It had happened once before for Spilled Milk, except Shiro. The bassist never got sick it seemed. 

“What? I’m not sick. I feel just fine, not including my voice.” Lance lightly chuckled, trying to make light of the situation. “I had a thought this morning.”

“That’s a first.” Keith smirked.

“Haha,” He smiled sarcastically. “But, uh, I was thinking maybe I’d ask a fan out. For publicity, maybe?”

Keith’s heart sank a little. He didn’t want Lance to date anyone. Anyone but him. “Oh,” He said with a smile anyways. “Do you mean, like, during a show?”

“Yeah, I was thinking that maybe I’d take her on one date.” Lance gave a nervous grin. “It wouldn’t be a real date though, not to me.”

Still his heart felt heavy, like it was weighing down his entire chest. It would be a real date to the girl and the other fans that don’t get picked. It would be a real date to Keith.

“I’m sure you’ll be put in the media quite a bit for it, but what will she do if you don’t keep dating her?” Keith said softly. “Won’t she get upset?”

“Maybe, but if I explain to her that I can’t really have a girlfriend because of the tour I’m sure she’ll understand.” Lance had too much faith. And really it was just a ploy to see if Keith liked him, or would show any signs of liking him. He probably didn’t.

But he totally fuckin’ did. Keith was jealous. Silent, but jealous. “Well, if we have time in the next city, I say do it.” 

“Alright then.” Lance said softly. The two sat then in a comfortable silence. Their arms shared an armrest as they watched Stevie and the others finish up. Keith’s sleeve was slightly pressed against the other man’s arm. He felt like he was on fire in that small space. Lance, on the other hand, felt like they were frozen. That he could just sit with Keith and watch the rest of the world move on without them. Their unknowingly shared moment of bliss was broken when a roadie came up to them to tell them they were all set.  Slowly Keith stood, Lance following close behind as they walked together out of the stadium. The roadie had gone back to the others so now they walked alone.

“Are you doing the same set in Columbus?” Keith asked after a moment.

“Maybe. I'll probably change a few, sing something by someone else too. They like it when I do that for some reason.”

“What were you thinking? Cover wise?”

“A song by  [ Miniature Tigers ](https://youtu.be/sdm-vM_B5h0) .” 

“Any others?”

“Not really…” Lance shrugged. “But you said you'll be there before it ends, right?”

“Yeah,” He nodded. “I don't think you've ever really wanted me to be at a show this much.”

“That’s not true. You've just never missed one before.” 

“Yes I have.”

“When?” Lance asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“One of your first shows, when Shiro was in the hospital and one of the roadies filled in for him.”

“Oh. Right. When he got…” Lance trailed off. It was hard for everyone to talk about still.

Keith just nodded. “I went with him.” He said softly.

“I ended that show early. People were pissed.”

“They still don't know about it, do they?”

“No. Shiro didn't want anyone to know but us.”

 

As they got outside and boarded the bus it began to rain. Shiro and Lance sat across from each other at the pull-out table, eating apples as they spoke.

Keith sat on one of the beds, reading a book. Well, pretending to. He couldn't keep his eyes off of Lance. Stevie couldn't keep her eyes off of Keith. He didn't even notice her stare. He looked back down his book but right back up when Lance laughed at something Shiro said. Keith’s lips curled into a thin smile. Lance glanced over to him, immediately he looked back down to his book and ignored the blush burning his ears. Lance looked back to Shiro as they finished their conversation before moving over to Keith on the bed. He didn't look up at him but recognized his presence, his ears turned more red.

“Hey.” Lance murmured. 

“Hey.” Keith said just as softly.

“Where are you taking her on your date?” Lance asked softly.

“No idea. Why?”

“Just wondered.” He said softly, playing with the hem of his pants. 

“I'm sure there's somewhere in Columbus. Should it be somewhere nice?”

“Kind of.” Lance said. “Not crazy nice. First dates are nice, second are casual, third is fancy.”

“You know a lot about this sort of thing.” He said, marking his page and closing his book to finally look up at him. “How?”

“I don't really know.” He grimaced.

“Oh. Have you gone on a lot of dates?”

“Not really. I mean, not to the point of getting a third date usually.”

“That's surprising.” Keith weakly chuckled.

“It is? Really? Why?”

“I don't know. You kind of seem like a ladies’ man.”

“Just because I'm technically famous.” He laughed.

“That can't be the only reason girls like you.”

“Why else would they?” Lance asked softly.

Swallowing Keith looked him in the eye. Lance hesitantly set his hand on Keith’s that rested on his leather-bound book.

“I-I’m sure there's lots of reasons, like—”

 

The bus suddenly came to stop, Keith being thrown onto Lance. Shiro fell out of his seat. Hunk held onto the wall, as he had been walking. Pidge almost fell out of the top bunk.

“What the hell—” Shiro asked and went up to the driver’s cabin. Two cars had wrecked right in front of their bus. Luckily they were able to stop before running into the wreckage as well. “Holy…” 

Hunk followed Shiro to see if they were alright when he moved to call 911 for the wreck in front of them.

 

Keith looked down at Lance with wide eyes. Lance looked up at him with the same expression. 

“Are you okay?” Keith whispered. 

“Sí, are you?” 

“Yes.”

Keith hesitantly leaned down before Stevie stepped closer to them. “Are you two alright?” She asked softly. 

That was when Keith sat up and so did Lance. “Yeah, we’re fine.” He said softly.

“So, um, did you think about it?” Stevie smiled hopefully.

“Um, yes. One date. When we get to Columbus, but only one. I'm not looking for a relationship.” Keith said calmly.

Lance looked from Keith to Stevie. She looked hurt. “Oh. Alright.” She smiled anyways. “Should I dress up or—”

“I don't think so.” He nodded and picked his book up from the floor to begin to read again. Hesitantly Stevie walked back to the other roadies. 

Lance looked back to him. “If you don't like her why are you trying?”

“You said I should.”

“Oh.” Lance looked down.

“Do you not want me to go with her?”

“It isn't up to me.”

“I'm asking.”

“Then no. I don't.”


	3. Chapter 3

**_Three years earlier…._ **

 

“What time does the show start?” Lance asked. It was their first BIG gig.

“Ten.” Keith replied softly. 

“I'm starving.” Lance whined and slumped down into his seat on the bus.

“I can go get us something.” Shiro said softly. “I've got cash on me and we’ve got time.”

“You don't have to.” Keith looked up. “I can do it.”

“No, I've always wanted to see New York.” Shiro grinned. “I'll be right back. I promise.” 

“Take your phone.” Keith said as he got up, stuffing his wallet in his back pocket. Shiro nodded and put his phone in his front pocket. “Text me when you get somewhere.”

“I will.” He smiled and waved as he stepped out. “See you later.”

 

“Has he texted yet?” Lance asked softly. He’d been gone an hour. 

“No.” Keith sighed. “I'm worried.”

“I'm going to call.” Lance said, trying to find his phone.

“Maybe he got lost.” Keith said nervously. Keith was just eighteen, Spilled Milk was the first band he was in charge of.

Lance called and there was no answer.

 

“He's still not back!” Lance said, pacing now.

“I'm sure he's fine.” Keith attempted to assure. “He's probably just enjoying the city!” He smiled weakly. “And it's too late to cancel our show now. You should've been out there fifteen minutes ago.”

“Not without Shiro. He's part of the band too.” Lance huffed. 

“You go out. I'll c—” Keith’s phone rang as he pushed Lance out on stage. “Go. I'll text you if anything comes up.”

“Alright. Thank you.” He sighed before running out on stage.

Keith answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Is this Keith?” An unknown voice asked.

“Yes, who is this?”

“I'm Dr.Shay from Saint Luke’s Hospital. Your friend had you as one of his I-C-E contacts.”

“What's wrong with Shiro?” He asked immediately. He was pacing now.

“Someone found him collapsed in an alley. We think he was jumped.”

“Oh my—” He covered his mouth. “Is he okay? How hurt is he?”

“His nose is broken and has a laceration across it, he has lacerations in several places. He has a concussion but he should be able to leave tomorrow.”

“Can I come see him?”

“Of course. He's awake now, would you like to speak to him?”

“Y-Yes please.”

The line went quiet for a moment before Shiro spoke groggily. “Hello?”

“Shiro. Oh my god. Are you okay?”

“Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Has the show started?” 

“Yes… Lance was really worried.”

“Were you?” He whispered.

“Yes. Very.” 

“Well I'm okay. So don't worry.” He smiled. “You don't have to come until tomorrow.”

“Don't be silly.”

 

Keith left the show and took a cab to the hospital, telling the reception of the hospital that they were brothers (white people seemed to think that a lot) so he could be let up. As soon as he made it to his room he went and sat next to him. He gently took his hand. He immediately gasped in pain. 

“Did I hurt you?” Keith whispered. Shiro, grimacing, nodded quickly. “Should I call a nurse?” Again he nodded.

Keith did just that, Shiro used his other hand to hold onto Keith.

It turned out that his bones had been almost completely shattered. To the point where they ripped tendons to the point of no fixing it. Shiro, the next day, had his arm removed. 

Lance ended the show that night after only a half hour and went to see him immediately.

The entire band came to see him later, they all slept in his room. Except Lance. He stayed up with him all night. (He wasn't allowed to sleep due to his concussion.)

  
Shiro didn't feel comfortable talking about it. He only told the story once. To the cops, Keith, and Lance. After that he didn't speak of it. Their fans still didn't know but they all had far-out theories. None of them were even close. His personal favorite was that an alien thought he was so pretty that he just needed to steal his arm and cut his face up, failing to make him ugly and only making him prettier. Lance, too, enjoyed this theory.


	4. Chapter 4

“Why don't you?” Keith murmured softly.

Oh. Fuck. No. He wasn't going to tell him. Not yet anyways.

“I just don't think you should go out with her if you're not into her.”

“It's only one date. And not even a serious one.” Keith sighed softly. “And I really doubt there will be a second date.”

“Just… Don't force yourself to date her.” Lance sighed. “It'll fuck you both up.”

“What do you mean?” 

“If you force yourself to date her, to her, she'll think she's unlovable.”

“What? People don't think that way.”

“Yes. They do.”

“Why would it mess me up?”

“Forcing yourself to be uncomfortable. It really bugs you.”

“Have you ever forced yourself to date someone before?”

“Yeah, back home.” Lance said softly.

“And it messed with you?”

“It put me in a really negative headspace for a while.” 

“I'm surprised you know the word ‘headspace’.” Keith joked.

“Well— I—” Lance fumbled over words, trying to think of a comeback. “I'm surprised you have a mullet in the twenty first century.”

“It's not a mullet.” He said calmly, flipping his page.

“It is. Do you even know what a mullet even is?”

“No but, I'm sure it's offensive.”

“It isn't because you have one.” Lance murmured as he googled ‘Billy Ray Cyrus’ and showed the images to Keith. “That's what you have.”

“I do not!” He protested, once more closing his book. He cursed and reopened it immediately, he hadn't marked his page. He found his page and put in the bookmark. “My hair is much cleaner than that.”

“Not really.” Lance laughed. “When was the last time you showered?”

“I… I don't know.”

“You don't know?”

“I don't.” He mumbled.

“Dude. You're supposed to at like every pit stop.”

“What? Why?” 

“Well, you're a grease-ball. You kind of smell. Your face has dirt on it.” 

“Oh.” He smelled his dress shirt. Ew. Ew. Ew. He smelled disgusting. When he was growing up he didn't shower every day; they didn't have enough water to. He just was used to only showering when he had to.

“You're not in the desert anymore Keith. You need to shower. It's really bad for your body and shit.”

“I didn't know… I'll shower at the next stop.”

“I didn't mean to upset you.”

“You didn't.”

 

It was a long while before they started moving again. And by the time they did Lance had fallen asleep. Keith finished his book. And everyone else was starving. They had snacks on board but nothing much. They decided to stop at a grocery store in Tennessee. Shiro woke up Lance and made him go inside with him. Them, Hunk, and Pidge went in to get some snacks. And a new book for Keith per his request. 

Stevie plopped down beside him. His gaze was fixated on the bottom of the bunk above him. It didn't move.

“Where are we going on our date?”

“I don't know yet.” Keith said flatly. 

“Do you want to go on this date with me?”

He looked over to her then. “I told you one date, didn't I?”

She smiled in only the way Keith describe as like a loon.

“Only one.” Keith said firmly. As if she were an animal or a child who needed reprimanded.

“Alright.” She smiled. She stayed put, sitting next to him still. Keith did his best not to ask why. They sat in an awkward silence for a long while until Lance and the others came back. Lance plopped down on the other side of Keith and handed him a book.  _ The Outsiders  _ by S.E. Hinton. Keith had heard of this but had never read it before.

“Thanks.” He smiled at him as he took it and read the back cover.

“I had to read it in school. I actually really loved it. I got the movie too, so we can watch it when you finish.” Lance smiled sweetly. Stevie slowly edged off the bed and back to the others.

Keith didn't notice.

“You can read?” He teased.

“Yeah, probably better than you.” He smirked back.

“Doubtful.” Keith opened the book and began to read it.

_ When I stepped out into the bright sunlight from the darkness of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. _

Keith squinted. He didn't know who “Paul Newman” was, but he figured it didn't matter much.

He read for a long while, getting to chapter four. Right after Johnny killed Bob. He fell asleep while reading, book in hand while he sprawled out on the bed. Lance took the book and put the bookmark in it before covering him with a blanket.

They all stopped for dinner in Kentucky. Shiro shook Keith’s leg to wake him up when they got to the restaurant. A small Italian restaurant, just a Ma-and-Pa shop. Keith took the book inside with him, reading it as they were shown to a table. His eyes got really big all of a sudden and he looked up to Lance.

“Johnny killed a kid?” He whispered. Lance nodded with a smile. “But he's so—”

“Let's order our food and stuff first, then you can yell at Lance for giving you such a traumatic book.” Shiro chuckled.

“What? Why is it traumatic?” He asked. “Who dies?”

“I don't remember. Haven't read it in years.” Shiro smirked. Keith frowned, he  _ so  _ knew who died. Reluctantly he closed his book and they all ordered. Roadies sat separately. So did Pidge and Hunk. They sat with Shay, their percussionist.

As they ate they held a conversation about the tour so far, and what they thought they should do next. To get even bigger. 

Lance, as they ate, rested his leg against Keith’s. The ravenette looked up to him. He just smiled and continued his sentence to Shiro.

Keith pressed his leg into his only slightly. Just the small touch was enough to make his ears red. 

“What about you Keith?” Shiro said softly. That's what brought him out of his haze. He hadn't been paying attention to the conversation anymore. 

“What about me?” He asked meekly.

“Do you miss home at all?” Shiro smiled.

“No, not really. Sometimes but not to the point where I actually consider going home.” He shrugged. “I don't remember much about it actually.”

“Aren't you from Japan too?” 

“Yes but I'm biracial. My father was American and my mother was Japanese.” Hence the name Keith Akira Kogane.

“I am too, actually.” Shiro grinned. “My mother was German and my father was Japanese. Grew up in Japan.” Shirogane Takashi. Made since. He looked kind of German. Just his jawline and his build. It made sense. 

“I'm just Cuban.” Lance chuckled. “I miss home a lot.”

“Are your parents Cuban?” Shiro asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lance was adopted. “They both are.”

“Are your siblings adopted too?”

“No. Not all of them. Lola was and I was. I think we’re the only ones.” Lance said past a big bite of lasagna.

Keith ate quietly, listening. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Lance asked, looking between them both.

“Two younger.” Shiro grinned. “A lot younger though. They were born my senior year.”

“I don't think I do.” Keith said softly. “I might, I don't remember much about my family either.”

“Oh, that’s right.” Lance said softly. He forgot that Keith didn’t remember much before being a manager. And it really was that he didn’t remember, not just a ruse to get out of sharing his emotions. He wasn’t against sharing his emotions, he was against bothering people with them. 

“Are we getting dessert?” Keith asked then.

“Sure.” Shiro grinned, handing him a menu. 

“Okay, there is something I miss about home.” Keith said as he read through the different cake options. “The candies.”

 

The three boys ended up getting a tiramisu and sharing it, as it was huge as all hell. Lance and Keith often fought over bites of it. Lance even grabbed Keith’s wrist and put his fork in his own mouth. After they had paid they all scurried back to the bus and their cars to head toward their last stop, a hotel in Columbus. Hyatt Regency Hotel. It was connected to the convention center. 

Shiro and Pidge got a room, Shay and Hunk got a room, and Keith and Lance got a room. 

Keith took a shower as soon as they arrived, as Lance had asked of him. They didn’t usually stay in hotels during shows but he had three back to back here in Ohio and the hotel had offered. Keith came out in a t-shirt and pajama pants. Lance flushed deep red, he had never seen him like that before.

“Are you showering too or should I turn off the light?” He asked past his toothbrush, spitting out his paste and rinsing out his mouth. 

“I’ll take one.” Lance murmured, rubbing his cheeks and gathering clean clothes from a bag off the floor. Quickly he scurried off to the bathroom and shut the door behind him, he sang as he bathed. Keith smiled to himself and climbed into the bed on the right of the room. He pushed up the sleeves of his “SPACE BOY” t-shirt and grabbed his book. He read even after Lance came out and lied down. Keith turned on his side table lamp and let Lance turn off the main overhead light. He read to chapter nine.

 

_ I barely heard him. I came closer and leaned over to hear what he was going to say. “Stay gold, Ponyboy. Stay gold…” The pillow seemed to sink and little and Johnny died. _

_ You read about people looking peacefully asleep when they’re dead, but they don’t. Johnny just looked dead. Like a candle with the flame gone. _

 

Keith looked up at Lance’s sleeping form, his jaw slack and his cheeks wet. Johnny couldn’t be dead. He couldn’t. He refused to accept it, so he kept reading.

Tears still running down his face he finished the page and moved on to the next chapter. He swallowed as he read. No. No. No, no, no.

 

_ He was jerked half around by the impact of the bullets, then slowly crumpled with a look of grim triumph on his face. He was dead before he hit the ground. _

 

Keith cried harder and got out of his bed, hitting Lance’s leg with the book but not without unmarking his spot. “Wake up.” He growled shakily. “Get up!”

Lance groaned and sat up, looking up to his manager. Keith’s eyes were red and puffy, tears stained his cheeks. “Keith, what’s wrong? He asked groggily, making room in his bed for Keith to join him. Reluctantly the smaller man climbed into his bed with him.

“J-Johnny and Dally— They’re both dead.” He whimpered as Lance pulled the blanket over Keith’s lap. He pulled him into his arms and held him close.

“Did you finish the book?” Lance whispered as he rubbed his side.

“No.” He murmured, reluctantly he reopened the book. He was silent as he leaned into Lance’s chest and finished the book. “I hate the ending.” He huffed, still crying as he leaned into his chest further.

After a while Keith fell quiet, calm. Lance glanced down to see if he was still awake. He was. Gently he rubbed away his tears with his thumbs. He smiled slightly then. 

“Your eyes are purple.” Lance whispered. “Lilac, really.”

“Yours are like the sky in the morning when you first wake up.”

Lance smiled and cupped his cheek gently. He leaned closer for a second then stopped. Keith was still wide eyed, his ears were a deep scarlet.

“I'm sorry.” Lance whispered. “Y-You might have a girlfriend soon— I'm sorry.”

“Lance, do you like me?” Keith hesitantly whispered and cupped his cheeks in return.

“I-I do.” He whispered.

Keith pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Lance’s eyes stayed wide for a long moment before closing. He pulled him closer and kissed him deeper. 

They both kissed softly but tenderly for a long time until they both fell asleep in the same bed.

 

Keith woke up in the morning when the alarm went off. He groaned and rubbed his eyes before clicking it off. He looked around for a moment before it hit him. He kissed Lance last night. He got out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans before waking up Lance by shaking his shoulder.

He whined and smiled up at him. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Keith smiled quietly. “Time to get up.” He said as he put on his gloves.

Lance threw his legs over the side of the bed and got up to get dressed. 

“So, about last night…” Lance began.

“I still have to take her on that date. After that I'm all yours.” Keith smiled and took his hands for a moment, kissing his cheek.

“I already announced I was asking a fan on a date.”


	5. Chapter 5

“What do you mean?” Keith shouted into his phone. Shiro and Lance sat together as they watched him pace. Hunk talked quietly to Shay as Keith yelled.

“Then your contract is over! I don't give a  **_shit!_ ** _ ”  _ Keith put as much emphasis on his cursing as he could.

“Bye.” He huffed and hung up with a groan. He pulled his hair into a tight ponytail. “I'm playing guitar for you guys tonight and until we can find a new guitarist.”

“What?” Shiro asked sharply. “Rolo quit?” He growled, a fist clenching on the patio table. They were currently poolside as a way to pass some time.

“Yes.” Keith said through gritted teeth before taking a deep breath. “But that's okay. He was a piece of shit anyways.” He was clearly pissed.

“Agreed but he was a talented piece of shit.” Lance sighed.

“I can play just as well so we’re fine for now.” 

“Does that mean our date is canceled?” Stevie asked from behind him, making him practically jump out of his skin.

“Yes.” Keith said after taking a breath. He didn't bother apologizing. All eyes were on him, waiting for him to say sorry. He wasn't.

“What guitar are you using? He probably took his with him.” Lance said, standing to take off his jacket. It was warm out.

“I keep mine with me on tour. It's under the bus with the rest of our gear.” He sighed and took a seat with Lance and Shiro. He held his head in his hand.

Lance set his hand. “Hey.” He whispered and leaned closer to him. “Take a breath. Everything is fine.”

Keith nodded and held onto his hand for only a moment before sitting straight. He kept go of his hand and tightened his ponytail before taking a deep breath.

“We’ve dealt with worse.” Lance said, Shiro nodded then. “And we can deal with this.” He gave a smile to Shiro and Keith. Shay wasn't bothered by Rolo quitting. She still had her job and they already had a solution; plus she was more fixated on Hunk’s story. He was talking about his job back home, teaching little kids ukulele.

Stevie was still watching them, angry that he canceled their date.

“Keith,” She whispered. “Can we talk privately?” 

Silently he got up and followed her away from the pool. 

“Why aren't you having one of the guys play guitar tonight?” She gritted out.

“Because last time it was a train wreck. He didn't even know half the chords to most of the songs and the others didn't want to do it.” Keith said simply, crossing his arms.

“I feel like you're trying to get out of our date.” She murmured.

“To be honest, I am.” He said bluntly. Her heart sank instantly.

“Why?” Her voice cracked.

“I didn't even know your name until yesterday. I know nothing about you and I don't want a girlfriend right now.”

“Right.” She huffed, her hands were shaking. “You want a boyfriend. You want Lance.” 

“W-Why would you think that?” Keith asked in a hushed tone.

“Keith. I'm not an idiot.” She whispered. “You held his hand just now. You fell asleep against him. I see how you look at him. You're in love with him— why don't you just date him?”

“I can't.” He swallowed. “A-And I promised you—”

“I don't want to go on a date with you anymore.” She said bluntly. “When we get to our Denver show I'm leaving.” With that she walked back to the gazebo with the other groupies. Keith once again tightened his ponytail before walking back to Lance. Blue eyes scanned over his manager’s demeanor. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Great.” He smiled to him. Now that  _ that  _ weight was lifted all they had to worry about now was Lance and the fan.

  
  


Hours passed and it was time for the concert. Keith had changed to a black v-neck with a maroon bandana tied around his neck and a dark pair of jeans. He had a black with red trim  _ Fender  _ guitar on his back as he and Shiro went on stage to tune and get the volume set as few began to fill the stadium. Nationwide Arena wasn't their largest venue, but it definitely wasn't their smallest. People already began to cheer, just from them tuning. Chatter about Keith was heard; and where the hell Rolo could be. Once they had tuned and Pidge told them they were set they went backstage to wait. Lance was standing in the doorframe to the backstage area, smoking. 

Keith bit his lip and walked up to him. “When did you start smoking?”

“A few weeks ago.” Lance said softly. “Just when I'm stressed.”

“You're stressed? I thought concerts relaxed you.”

“Not when I have to ask someone out.” Lance huffed.

“You don't have to.” Keith put a hand on his shoulder.

Lance blew out smoke from his nostrils. “Yes. I do.” He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out. “Let's go.”

Keith was taken by the hand and dragged out on stage by Lance, the crowd screaming as they all walked out. Shay was already set.

Lance greeted the crowd and made a joke about corn, which was probably laughed harder at than any other joke he had told while on tour. Ohioans were easy to entertain.

He opened up with two songs off their most recent album, then their most popular one. He made another joke and smiled to the crowd. 

“Now this next song isn't ours, but it's _ damn  _ good.” He laughed to himself. “Keith, I hope you know how to play this.” He smirked back to him. Keith looked to Shiro who mouthed  [ ‘Creep.’  ](https://youtu.be/VPTK9e8YqIY)

_ “When you were here before, I couldn't look you in the eye.”  _ Lance sang in more of a jazzy tone than how Radiohead had originally sang it. He motioned for Keith to come closer. He strode closer, playing still as he did so. Lance smiled widely then and cupped Keith’s jaw.

_“You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry.”_ He practically purred, gently he rested their foreheads together and moved to put a hand in Keith’s hair. 

_ “You float like a feather, in a beautiful world.”  _

The crowd screamed as Lance stepped closer to Keith. 

_ “You're so fucking special. I wish I was special.”  _ He crescendoed as he sang, kissing Keith deeply before walking back toward the center of the stage. Flushed a deep red Keith took a few steps back, his playing didn't falter at all.

_ “But I'm a creep.”  _ He sang and moved to pull Keith back center with him. He pushed the mic to his mouth with a smirk.

_ “I'm a weirdo.”  _ Keith sang confidently with a smirk right back at Lance. 

_ “What the  _ **_hell_ ** _ are we doin’ here? We don’t belong here.”  _ They sang together with loving smiles for each other. The crowd was going fucking nuts.

_ “I don't care if it hurts.”  _ Lance sang.  _ “I wanna perfect body, I wanna perfect soul.” _

_ “I want you to notice, when I'm not around.”  _ Keith sang then.  _ “You're so fucking special, I wish I was special.”  _

_ “But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here.” _ They once again sang together.

_ “He's running out again,”  _ Lance once more purred and cupped Keith’s cheek.  _ “He's running out. Run, run, run, run, run…”  _

They let Shiro have a small bass solo, which his fangirls cried over. 

_ “Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you want. You're so fucking special, I wish I was special.”  _ Lance whisper sang, looking Keith in the eye.  _ “But I'm a creep. I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here, I don't belong here…”  _

After holding out the last note he kissed Keith again, the crowd screaming. Some girls booing; as they wanted him for themselves. 

Slowly they parted but it didn't last long. Nearly every song they sang together and were all over one another. 

By the time it was almost over Lance looked to Keith. They were both drenched in sweat, but Keith knew what was about to happen. Lance walked all the down to the edge of the stage and had Hunk get out a girl he pointed to from the crowd and help her, and only her, make it on stage safely. 

A roadie pulled out a chair while Hunk helped her on stage. Lance took her hand and led her to a seat. Her entire face was red.

“Hi.” Lance grinned. “What's your name?”

“Rheanne.” She squeaked quietly as the mic was put up to her.

“Well, Rheanne, did you know what I was going to do at a concert tonight?” He smiled.

She nodded quickly.

“Well, would you like to accompany me for breakfast tomorrow morning?” 

“Y-Yes!” She smiled and covered her face, Lance gave her a peck on the cheek and she turned about ten shades darker. Hunk helped her off stage and was very sure to make sure that no one would hurt her once she was back in her spot. Hunk also got her address so they could get her tomorrow.

After that was taken care of they sang a few more songs before they were asked for an encore. He did about five more songs before calling it a night and walking out with Keith and Shiro both holding his hand. (He had asked them to.) 

Once they were backstage Keith put a hand on his shoulder and sat him down. He was paler than usual but his face was still red.

“Will someone get him some water?” Keith asked, pushing back Lance's hair before helping him take off his jacket. Shiro had run off to get him a bottled water, coming back as soon as his jacket was off. Keith poured some into his hand and gently patted his face with it before giving him the bottle to drink. 

“Did you drink any water today?” Keith whispered as he drank the cold water, he shook his head no. “Lance. You need to. Everyday. You dehydrate so fast.” He held his hand while he drank the water. He felt faint while on stage but he didn't take his jacket off. (Someone once climbed onstage and stole one from him.) 

Once he had cooled down a bit Keith helped him stand, Shiro had taken his guitar and put it away for him.

Keith held onto Lance as they walked outside to the bus. Lance only waved to his fans, he wasn't wasting time to go sign autographs. There was a signing session at tomorrow’s show.

 

“You feeling any better?” Keith asked as they stepped inside. Lance locked the door behind him and reached up to push in the top bunk. “What are you doing?” He asked.

“This.” He whispered and this time cupped both of Keith’s cheeks, kissing him harshly. Keith absolutely melted for only a moment. 

“Wait—” Keith stammered. Lance pulled back. “Wait till we get to the hotel, okay?”

“Okay.” Lance whispered before reluctantly unlocking the door. The gear was being packed quickly and was almost all already loaded. 

Shiro joined them in the bus, they now sat on the bed. Pidge and Hunk then joined. The roadie that was driving for the night started the bus up and took them back to the hotel along with the other cars. 

Keith and Lance hurried to their room with wicked grins. Lance laughed as he fell back onto his bed, Keith moved on top of him with a laugh. Gently he pressed kisses to his lips repeatedly as their laughs dulled to giggles and then to nothing. They locked fingers against the bed, Keith had his legs on either side of him. He kissed slowly down Lance’s neck, biting it softly every now and then. Lance let go of his hands to take off Keith’s bandana and to take out his ponytail. Keith winced with a small gasp.

“I'm sorry.” Lance whispered. 

“It's okay.” He smiled. “Really.” 

Slowly they reunited their lips, bodies completely pressed to one another. Lance rolled them over so he was over Keith. He leaned down to kiss his freshly exposed neck, another small gasp left Keith but this one was different. This one was definitely _ not  _ because of pain; but pleasure.

“Sorry,” Keith whispered. “I'm nervous.”

“Is this your first time?” Lance murmured.

“No, I've been nervous before.”

Lance immediately busted out laughing. “I meant sex.” He laughed.

“O-Oh,” Keith flushed. “Yes.”

“Me too.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW! **

“I didn’t realize we were going to have sex.” Keith said barely above a whisper.

“Do you not want to?”

“I mean, I do, but I have no idea what I’m doing. And we haven’t been on a date or anything like that yet.”

“I think most of the world already knows about us.”

Keith swallowed. Hard. “How?”

“Um, well, the concert we just had? It was pretty gay, Keith.” 

“But most of your fans weren’t there—”

“A lot of the shit we did is already online. I’ve already seen pics of us on twitter. And ones of just you.” Lance purred and cupped his jaw. “You looked so  _ hot.”  _

The manager could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but it felt more like it was in his throat. Just waiting for him to open his mouth so it could leap out at the other. 

“Did I look hot?” He whispered against Keith’s lips.

“Yes.” He breathed out before hesitantly pressing into his lips gently, his hands moving to rest on his hips. Lance pushed down into them. He moved his hands into sweaty raven tresses, gripping it tightly to pull him closer. Keith parted their lips for only a moment, pressing together their foreheads. “Do you know what we’re doing?”

“In what sense babe?” Lance murmured. 

Keith’s blush darkened then. “Like, um, I know there’s different ways that guys have sex so um…” He trailed off.

“So, like, a blowjob or something?” 

“Yeah, like that…” 

“Would you be comfortable going all the way?”

“N-Not especially. Not yet.” Keith answered honestly.

“Then we won’t. What would you feel comfortable doing?” Lance asked with a loving grin, he gently pushed Keith’s bangs out of his face. There, he thought. Much better.

“Um,” He paused. He didn’t really  _ know  _ any of those terms. Like, what the shit was a blowjob? He heard of something called a lemon-bag? Maybe it was a lemon-squeeze? And a rimjob? He couldn’t even guess on that one.

“What about a blowjob? Nothing too intense, but still good.” Lance smiled softly. 

“W-Will you explain what that is?” Keith asked nervously, his hands were shaking once again.

“Well, you know how when you get angry you tell someone to suck a dick?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s that but, it’s nice.”

“Oh.” Keith murmured. “We can do that.” 

“Alright.” Lance smiled and pecked his lips. “Just relax, okay?” 

 

Gently kisses were placed down Keith’s neck, nervous hands undoing Keith’s jeans. In return he pulled off Lance’s t-shirt. He dropped it next to the bed and smiled down at him, Lance smiled back up.

“Sh-Should we turn on music?” Lance asked softly, he nodded. He got out his phone and turned on [_I Found by Amber Run._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA) “Is this good?”

“Great.” Keith smiled in return before tugging off his own shirt. Lance paused. He didn’t expect Keith to be muscular, at all. He just thought he was scrawny. Squishy, maybe. “What’s wrong?” 

“You— You’re beautiful.” He laughed nervously. 

His jaw dropped and his entire face turned red. “I... Thank you.” He smiled away from Lance’s gaze, he gently turned him by his jaw to look at him again. He met his gaze again before moving up the bed to kiss him. Keith pulled back as the kiss turned awkward. He laughed slightly. “What are you doing?”

Lance laughed nervously. “I can’t get my shoes off.”

“You can pull back and take them off, you know.” 

Lance nodded and sat up to do that. He took off his Vans, Keith taking off his boots. Lance took off his belt and set them in a neat pile at the foot of the bed, whereas Keith had simply tossed everything on the side of the bed. 

“Should I take off my pants?” Keith asked nervously. 

Lance nodded, looking away and taking his socks off as Keith undressed to his boxers. He glanced over before taking off his own socks. 

“Are you still nervous?” Lance asked, turning to him then and taking his hand.

“Yeah, sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” 

 

Lance moved back to the middle of their bed and pulled Keith closer, he pulled him into his lap and grinned up to him. Keith smiled down to him and cupped his cheeks. God, why was he nervous? There was no need to be. He trusted Lance. He could do this. He wanted to do this.

“Keith,” He murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too Lance.”

“Are you ready?” 

Keith just nodded before being placed on his back so fragile, as if he were made of glass. Callused hands held his middle as he pressed kisses down his neck and collarbone, stopping to bite and mark him as  _ his.  _ Keith gasped softly, he didn’t expect it to hurt at all. Yet, it was a good pain. Pleasure so very much derived from his pain. Lance continued down the paler man’s chest, kissing and biting him. He stopped again on his chest to mark him again, this time making it much darker than before. A soft sound was chocked out of him. Ocean-blue eyes glanced up to make sure Keith was alright. Yes, he was. Keith was smiling even. He didn’t expect that. With red ears he moved down to his hips. He bit at it teasingly with a smirk, Keith once more gasped and this time covered his mouth. Lance reached up to pull his hands away.

“I know we have music on, but I still wanna hear you.” He chuckled softly, as if he said something like that everyday. He would bet money that his heart was beating loud enough for Lance to hear it slam up against his chest then back down again. “Okay?” 

“Okay.” 

Once more the Cuban boy’s lips were against his cool skin, now kissing down his thighs. He kissed down his right, and then his left. He went painfully slow, making the other whimper.  _ Craving  _ touch. Keith had never needed to be touched this bad. Hell, he only remembered jacking off once before. And it wasn’t even that good, it was just to try it. An ex said he should; to see what he liked. What did he like? Not that guy. Keith was brought back to the situation when teeth dug into his thigh, extremely close to the base of his cock. He cursed in Japanese and moved a hand instinctively to Lance’s hair. It was still a little wet with sweat, but not enough to gross him out. Not even close. Lance, with a smirk, pressed a soft kiss to the head of his dick. His hand reached up to hold Keith’s free one; he knew just how nervous he  _ still  _ was. Keith smiled once again and lightly squeezed his hand. To let Lance know that, yes, he was comfortable with him. He looked down just as Lance pressed a soft kiss to his head, he bit his lip harshly. Lance pecked down him slowly, doing his best to make it loving; not just passionate. Strangled moans bubbled from Keith’s throat. He went to cover his mouth again but Lance squeezed his other hand again, reassuring him that he was alright. It seemed to work because he immediately relaxed, untensing and just nipping on his bottom lip. He watched as thin lips wrapped around his erection, slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth. 

Another song came on behind Keith’s sweet moans, he had no idea what it was. You know how older songs sound muffled or muted? That’s how it sounded. Only at the beginning. Tomorrow Keith would have to remember to ask the name of the song. He really liked it.

However the only music Lance could hear was the beautiful music leaving Keith. He bobbed his head slowly, the other’s moans only grew louder. He gently sucked on all of him for a moment before bobbing again, his free hand gently scratching his thighs. His moans turned more ragged, and his breaths sharp. He  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t last long. This, however, was longer than he had expected. He gripped Lance’s curls tighter. (Yes, he has curls. He’s latinx.) Lance wasn’t sure whether to stay put or pull off, so he pulled up so just his head was in his mouth. The movement of him moving upward was enough to get him off; he ejaculated more than either of them expected but Lance swallowed it all with a slight smirk. It tasted… different. 

Keith panted softly, smiling up at the ceiling. Lance moved up to kiss him sweetly. They giggled sleepily, cupping one another’s cheeks. 

“I love you.” Keith whispered. 

“I love you more.” Lance smiled against his lips. “We should get to sleep.”

“Don’t you want me to…?”

“Not tonight.” Lance whispered. He knew Keith wasn’t ready, which he wasn’t. “Let’s go to bed.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Keith nodded and reached to turn off the lamp. Lance slipped out of his boxers before moving to hold the smaller man close. He rested his head just above Lance’s heart, smiling as he listened to the rapid beating. He listened to it slow as he began to slip asleep, Keith’s heart matched it’s beating. Without realizing it he fell asleep in Lance’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

    _“_ _KEITH!”_ A shout came from the hall, he scrambled from the bed as he was ripped from his peaceful slumber. He struggled to wrap a blanket around his middle as he ran out to the hotel hallway. Shiro was standing outside; his face paler than ever.

    “What’s wrong?” Keith immediately asked, stepping into the hallway with him.

    “They’re letting them out.” He whispered.

    “Letting who out? Out of where?” He had literally just woken up, kid.

    _“Him.”_ He whispered. Immediately it hit Keith like a ton of bricks. The man who hurt Shiro. The one who completely fucked him over.

    “O-Oh,” Keith murmured. “Well, that’s okay. He can’t come near you. He can’t come near any of us.”

    “He lives here though.” Shiro whispered. “What if he comes to the show?”

    “He won’t.” Keith attempted to assure. “And if he does there’s no chance he’ll get near you. I’ll double security tonight and until we get to Cincinnati. Okay?”

    Hesitantly he nodded, Keith pulled him down for a hug. He choked on his breath and broke down against his shoulder. Lance came out of the bedroom in his boxers and peered at the two before hesitantly going around and hugging onto Shiro. Keith looked up and smiled, he pecked his nose then.

    “You alright buddy?” Lance whispered, looking up to Shiro. He nodded quietly and slowly pulled from the hug, rubbing his eyes.

    Keith’s entire face was red from just the simple peck on the nose, this kid-- a fucking wreck to put it simple.             

    Shiro nodded silently and quickly wiped the tears off his face. Keith took a deep breath and patted his back gently.

    “If you need me you know where to find me.” Keith murmured softly before going back in the bedroom, not without tripping over his boots and dropping the blanket. Lance and Shiro were immediately howling in laughter as Lance moved to go help him up. Shiro stopped laughing as he thought about it; Keith was naked. Keith didn’t sleep naked-- heck, he didn’t even sleep in just his boxers. And Lance, he was in his boxers. Lance slept in pants usually.

    “Are you guys fucking?” Shiro straight out asked.

    Lance, whom had Keith in his arms, dropped the other and looked up to the bassist.

“How did you know?” He sputtered as Keith glared at him from the floor.

“I have eyes Lance.” He laughed and closed the door before leaving them alone.

Keith sighed and pulled himself up from the floor. “Was dropping me necessary?” He moved to his bed and pulled his suitcase onto it to pull out a clean outfit. They didn’t have anything important today, right? Right. Jeans and a t-shirt from his old high school band would do for today.

    “Who’s ‘The Knives’?”

    “My band from when I was in school.” Keith said as he watched Lance get dressed. Jesus fucking… How could someone be so handsome with _and_ without clothes on? He watched him pull his jeans on slowly. It wasn’t even all that slow-- it just felt like it was in slow motion.

    “You guys any good?” Lance smiled over his shoulder to the manager.

    “Not really. Only had one album, and it was more of an EP than anything.”

    “It online anywhere?” He smirked, sitting down on the edge of the bed with his shirt in hand.

    “Doubtful.” He sighed. “I might have a copy of it at home though.”

    “Right, you grew up here, didn’t you?”

    Keith nodded and went to say something when Lance asked a question.

    “Should I dress nicely or casually?” He looked up to him then.

    “Do whatever will make you more comfortable.” Keith moved to kiss his temple on his way to the restroom.

    Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He forgot about the stupid date thing. Why was this upsetting him? It was just a dumb publicity stunt, right? _God._ He hated himself right now. Why did he approve this? He knew he had feelings for Lance long before they… Well, he also never thought they would do anything like that. He never imagined being lucky enough to be with _Lance fucking McClain._ Yeah, he’s famous but that wasn’t why it was shocking. Keith was famous too. It was shocking because Lance could have any man or woman he wanted. Maybe that was just it, maybe Lance only wanted him for that one night. God he hoped not. Keith didn’t just want him for sex, no. He wanted a relationship. He had earnest feelings for this kid. He wanted to take him on dates and introduce him to his dad and-- and all the stupid gushy stuff! Why was he having a panic attack over this? Shaking hands gripped the bathroom counter, his nails harshly pressed against the laminate countertop. Tears ran down his face as he did his best to keep his breathing quiet so Lance wouldn’t hear.

    “Keith?”

    Fuck. Did he hear?

    “You alright in there? Can I come in?” He asked, putting his hand on the doorknob.

    “Do you like me?” He asked quietly, fear filled eyes staring at the still-closed door.

    “Of course I do--”

    “No, I mean--” He stopped when Lance opened the bathroom door.

    “You’re crying.” He whispered as he moved to un-pry Keith’s hands from the countertop. “Why?” He laced his fingers with the other man’s and looked him in the eye.

    “I get anxious sometimes and it just happens…” He murmured and avoided eye contact with the other until he was suddenly pulled into a hug. Thin arms slowly returned the other's embrace, he let himself fall apart then. He pushed his face deep into Lance’s shoulder and just _sobbed._ He choked on air and struggled to form words, which were just soft apologies. Lance gently rubbed his back and assured him it was okay. That he was okay. Once he had stopped crying enough that Lance could speak softly and still be fully heard he did just that.

    He pushed Keith’s hair away from his face and tucked it behind his ear with a soft smile. “This date with a fan? It means nothing. Not a single thing. And last night? That meant the world to me. As soon as we get somewhere I actually know a little and we have time-- I’m gonna take you on a date. The best date you’ve ever been on. Okay?”

    “Okay.” His voice was hoarse, eyes red and wet still. Lance leaned to press a kiss to his cheek and hugged him tighter.

    It was a moment of silence before Lance held him even tighter, something felt different this time. Like Lance needed the reassurance now. Keith returned the increasing tightness. “You and Shiro are going to be there, right?”

“Of course.”  


End file.
